Wood beams are generally cut from naturally grown trees. However, trees are limited in supply due to the long time necessary for a tree to reach maturity. Also, the supply of natural wood is limited by the deforestation that is now occurring in many parts of the world.
One approach to this problem has been to resort to producing composite lumber formed out of wood products, lignocellulosic materials, or reconsolidated wood products, to make lumber products. Generally, producing composite lumber involves splitting, mashing, gluing, and manufacturing artificial wood from wood products to manufacture lumber products such as plywood, particle boards, and chip boards.
Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,551 filed Mar. 7, 1989, shows a plywood made from sheets of bamboo comprised of strands of bamboo glued together side by side to make bamboo sheets of laminated strips where each sheet of bamboo runs perpendicular to the one below or above it, creating the conventional plywood cross grain layered design. It also claims a layered bamboo board made from sheets of bamboo stacked with the grain running in the same direction and glued together.
Therefore, there is a need for a natural wood beam substitute which is less expensive and at least as equally strong as natural wood beams. The beam must be composed of a material which is readily available and easily replenished, and which is not a threat to the environment.